superdionbrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyscream X
Skyscream is the Decepticon Second-in-Command and Air Commander from the Super Dion Bros series. Skyscream, also known as Skyscream X, only has one mission, to help Lord Delgatron take over Cybertron and the galaxy, he is also Delgatron's most loyal soldier. Once an Autobot known as Airblaster, he served Zeta Prime in the war until he told Megatron where to find the Omega key in Iacon. Since that day he has been known as Skyscream, one of Megatron's generals and the greatest Decepticon scientist ever. It’s thanks to Skyscream and his technology that the Decepticons have won many battles against the Autobot. He is also the one who rebuild the Decepticon Ecliptor and Deestructa. Deestructa looks up to Skyscream like a brother and Skyscream does say she is his younger sister and would protect her to the end. His teleports powers let him sneak up behind his enemies to take them out with his Sword. His projects are for the Decepticons to make new soldiers or more powerful weapons. With his brain power he believes he can easily lead the Decepticons when Megatron and Delgatron X joins the Allspark. When the time comes he will take command of the Decepticons and he believes that nothing will stop him. War For Energon Comics Skyscream was the one who tracked down and brought Starscream in after he betrayed Delgatron, Since then Skyscream has taken his place as the Decepticons Second in Command. Later on Skyscream X went to the deserted planet, where they encountered Megatronus Prime, with Megatron, Diotron, Discord, Saro and Yugi. When Megatronus Prime defeated everyone, Skyscream X was one of the Decepticons who got upgraded with the power of the Mini-Cons. When Thrust was caught working for Unicron, Diotron and Skyscream X chased him to the inside of the Death Egg where he learned that he help Unicron to return with his doomsday project. The Doomsday Trilogy Comic Skyscream X is the designer and the creator of the Doomsday weapon which the used the Death Egg to create. When he found out that he needed the Master Emerald to power his weapon, he Ecliptor, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Blitzwing, Thrust ,Ramjet and Slipstream to get it but it wasn't long before he arrived with the Constructicons and it turns out that he was working for Megatron. Skyscream was the one holding Megatron in gun mode when Megatron Killed Sonic the Hedgehog and then become Megatron's Second in Command. He took Delgatron's place as Megatron's right hand bot and saved Megatron when Starscream attack with new clones. Skyscream then showed that his doomsday project is infact a clone of Unicron. Unicron 2.0. Skyscream and Megatron let the Clone of Unicron loses on the Autobots and Mobius' Heroes. When it was defeated Skyscream gain power from the Master Emerald and became Super Skyscream Prime. He was then only defeated by Optimus Prime using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Optimus Prime Chaos Mode. Rise of the Black King With Delgatron and Megatron dead, Skyscream took command of the Decepticons and used it to find a way to being Lord Delgatron back. When Delgatron return Skyscream became second in Command again and showed that he and Delgatron could powerlink into Jet Delgatron. When Starscream teamed up with the Daleks to take over the Decepticons, Skyscream was one of the Decepticons who went was Delgatron and the Autobots to stop them. Skyscream was in one who battled Starscream and in the middle of it he was badly damage by Starscream and then regenerated into a new form, Showing the world that he is part Timelord and then killed Starscream.